1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cover for a portable communication device having a touch screen, and more particularly to a protective cover that has a structure in which a battery cover and a protective cover for a display unit part are assembled such that they may be detached from the portable communication device together.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, “a portable communication device” refers to a device allowing a user to wirelessly communicate with another person. Portable communication devices include a HHP, a CT-2 cellular phone, a digital phone, a Personal Communication Service (PCS) phone, and a personal digital assistance (PDA). Also, portable communication devices may be classified as various types according to their appearances.
A typical bar-type portable terminal includes a body, an antenna unit installed at the upper end of the body, an earpiece including a speaker positioned at a lower side of the antenna unit, a display unit to perform a displaying function positioned at a lower side of the earpiece, a key pad including a plurality of numeric keys and a plurality of function keys positioned at a lower side of the display unit, and a microphone unit positioned at a lower side of the key pad.
A PDA performs voice communication and has a large display unit to perform a displaying function. The large display unit may include a touch screen to perform video communication, an electronic scheduler function, and a function of inputting/outputting various pieces of information. However, a large display unit may be vulnerable to external impact.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a wireless PDA includes a main housing 10 including a large touch screen display unit 11, and the main housing 10 includes a microphone 12 and a speaker 13, which are disposed at upper and lower portions of the display unit part 11, respectively.
A plurality of keys 14 is positioned near the microphone 12.
As shown in FIG. 2, a battery pack 20 is detachably assembled with the rear surface of the main housing 10, and a battery cover 21 to protect the battery pack 20 is formed thereon. A separate leather case or a separate protective cover 30 may be provided for the large display unit 11 to prevent scratching or breaking of the display unit 11.
However, a conventional protective cover 30 for a portable communication device has a structure in which a protective cover to protect an external appearance of the communication device and a battery cover to protect a battery pack are separately assembled with the portable communication device. Therefore, a user may have to carry the covers with the portable communication device. As such, there may be inconvenience in that the user may easily lose the two covers and may have to perform multiple detaching operations when the user wants to detach the two covers from the communication device.
Also, when the two covers are assembled with the portable communication device, the thickness of the communication device may increase, thereby hindering the slimness of the device.
Further, there is a disadvantage in that, in order to use the communication device, the user may have to turn the portable communication device on after detaching the protective cover from the portable communication device.